mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Troll/Archive 2
Now we just need one to represent Ophiuchus to make them 13, to balance the four Kids. IDE/THEORIES Guys, there is some BULLSHIT on this page. I haven't seen anything anywhere indicative of the trolls being from the dark kingdom; if anything I've seen more evidence that Rose and Dave (while sleeping, at least) are. What it comes down to is this: how much should IDE/THEORIES be allowed on the wiki? I say not much. In related news, I don't know how to place a needed on wikia. MXMissles 19:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Give them their own "UNSUBSTANTIATED CONJECTURE" section, like in Dad's. It'd work. Fruckert 23:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, this stuff makes my head hurt. However, it proves that the Author REALLY KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING. I'd vote to leave the speculation in. Otherwise, we wouldn't have very much in these far corners of the Wiki. -Anon Well now we know that most of them are in the veil, but they may have came from the dark kingdom. Kool Cat 22:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, since they played on a different server, or parallel universe, it's still possible that some of the basic mechanics would be in place. So it's still possible that half the Trolls are alligned with the Dark Kingdom, just not be residents.Drunken Lemur 13:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Info Dump/ Wild Speculation Yeah, I'm about to just throw possibly relevant/useful information on here. I don't really have a concrete hypothesis. Croove55 03:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The zodiac symbols are divided into the four classical greek elements, much as the 4 kids are (and, for that matter, each of the 4 playing card suits (air->spades, water->hearts, earth->diamonds, fire->clubs)). Divided as follows: Aries/Leo/Sagittarius : Fire Capricorn/Taurus/Virgo: Earth Cancer/Scorpio/Pisces: Water Libra/Aquarius/Gemini: Air As has been noted, the initials of each chumhandle of the trolls along with the chumhandles of the kids form all 2-letter words that can be formed with the nucleotides. Unfortunately, no pattern emerges between the zodiac and the chumhandles in this regard: Of course, this is probably all irrelevant, and everything I just did might have been a complete waste of time. Croove55 03:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC)(again) Or this might work (image originates from the forums). Croove55 22:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright, crazy idea. But What if TA anf AT should be paired with Dave? They both have traits that can be likened to him. Which could mean the Troll in charge of the time line would also be his counterpart. There's definiteley a link in appearance as well as interests. Drunken Lemur 14:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Interesting(?) notes All of the Pesterchum/Trollian handles so far have been mirrors. CG and GC (CarcinoGeneticist and GallowsCalibrator) TG and GT (Dave and John) TT and GG (Rose and Jade, as close to doubled letters can be mirrored) TA and AT (TwinArmageddons and AdiosToreador) GA and the probable AG (GrimAuxiliatrix and ArachnidsGrip, who is likely the owner of the pincer-like horn seen in TA: Fix GA's computer) Also interesting to note is that at the beginning of Act 5, it said '(karkat) and 5 other friends'. This would account for all of the above Trolls. Yet another also, possibly a coincidence, except for GC and CG, all of the above pairings are matched genders. TG/GT, TT/GG, TA/AT. It's possible GA/AG match GC/CG's pattern, or AG is female. Patterns patterns and more patterns...